I'll Paint You Mornings of Gold
by Gildan
Summary: Sarah's 18th birthday wish is to return to 'the place she can't remember', she awakens in a castle outside the Goblin City, which houses a charming new King! Jareth senses her return and realizes he loves her. But her heart is not something he wants to 'win', with the new arrival of Sarah, Jareth learns more about what love really means than he ever thought.
1. Chapter 1: Wishes

**Chapter One: Wishes**

_Gildan's Note: Hey guys! This is my new Labyrinth fanfiction, in which Sarah wishes to return to the 'place she can't remember' - there she wakes up in a new castle outside the Goblin City, where a new king is waiting. Jareth senses Sarah's return and realizes he loves her, but this new king is nice and charming, and what is he? Jareth now must win Sarah's heart without being villainous, but how can he do this? And will Sarah fall in love with the new king? Dundundun - the title of the story is derived from the lyrics of As The World Falls Down (sobbing at that beautiful song) Haha anyways, enjoy!_

It was finally here, Sarah Williams' 18th birthday; the day she'd be able to be free from the reign of her stepmother and father. Slowly she had forgotten about her adventures in the labyrinth when she was 15, and now it was muddled, as if a long ago dream.

"Sawah! Sawah!" it was her little baby half-brother Toby, who was now 4 and talking, he had no recollection of the adventure either anymore.

Sarah didn't open her eyes, "Mmm yes Toby?" she mumbled.

"Happy Birfday Sawah!" Toby laughed, poking her face. She pushed his hand away.

"Mmf stop." She opened her eyes and smiled, she had really learned to love him.

"Sarah? Are you awake yet?" it was her father.

Sarah climbed out of bed and walked over to her dresser. "Yes Dad."

"Well hurry up or we'll be late for our trip."

Sarah smiled, they were going to the shore for the day, and she had been counting down the days when she could finally go relax and enjoy being eighteen.

"I'm getting ready now!" she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Out in the hall she noticed her stepmother coming up the stairs, and she could hear her mumbling to her father. 'What's she starting now?' Sarah thought.

But as soon as she was ready to enter the bathroom her father called her over.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling a little anxious.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but we can't go to the shore today." He fidgeted a little, sad to have to break the news to her.

"WHAT? Why not?" This wasn't fair! It had been planned over a month ago.

"Your stepmother needs the car for an important business trip." Of course she did.

"Business trip? Dad – there's two cars!" she shouted in protest, and then sighed, she didn't want to act like a brat, she knew she wasn't! Not anymore – but she truly felt like this day was special, it was hers.

"The other one needs to be checked out remember? Look, this is very important to your stepmother, if she misses this trip, it could cost her her job."

'As if I care.' But she knew she did, sort of – after all the luxuries of her life would be half gone if it wasn't for her stepmother. Either way, she still felt the tears well in her eyes.

"We can still do cake, and a small party, we can reschedule the trip."

"Dad – you had to go through so much trouble to get this day off as it is who knows when we can go that's convenient for all of us!" She could see Toby watching from her bedroom door, she was glad it wasn't him anymore that caused her trouble.

"Sarah I'm sorry but life isn't fair."

She laughed, as if recalling a joke or a memory, but she wasn't sure why she did it.

"Yeah Dad, I get it. Whatever."

"Can you hang out with any of your friends today?"

"Considering I told them all I was going away, they all have other plans. But thanks for the suggestion." She was pissed off, and she was going to show it.

"Don't take this out on me."

Sarah sighed in frustration and turned to go to her room.

"Sarah I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." She plopped down on her bed and hid her face under her pillows. There had to be a place better than this. There was, it was the shore and the beach and the ocean. No, even better than that. She wanted to be in that place from her dreams, with all the laughing and friends – friends whose faces she couldn't remember.

Not long after Toby and her father entered her room, she sat up in her bed. "Yes?"

"Toby made you something." her father said.

"What is it Toby?" she asked, smiling.

"Wupwake!" He was trying to say cupcake. It had one candle in it, and her father lit it when it was handed to her.

"Thank you Toby! Thanks Dad."

"Make a special eighteenth birthday wish, you only get one." Her father smiled.

"Wake a wish! Wake a wish!" Toby hopped up and down.

"I will in a second, I have to think." She smiled again and they left, leaving her to think of this wish on her own.

'Hmm, what do I wish for?' but she already knew.

She looked into the flame of the small candle and began to murmur her wish. "I wish to go back to the place I can't remember, I wish for it to be the greatest adventure of my life - I want to see those friends again, and I want it to go beyond my wildest expectations. I want to have the most magical adventure anyone's ever had!"

It was stupid she knew, she felt stupid saying it too. Wishes like that don't come true, but maybe she'd dream it again, have the greatest dream of her life. That would be ok, wouldn't it?

She blew out the candle and peeled away the wrapping, enjoying the tastes of the chocolate cupcake. Sprinkles fell on her blanket and she brushed them away.

"Ugh, well that was nice." She muttered, bored now that the cupcake was gone and she was back to thinking about how crappy her eighteenth birthday was actually going to be. She snuggled up under her blankets to take a nap, hoping to dream about that place and finally remember what it looked like…


	2. Chapter 2: Sarah's Return

**Chapter Two: Sarah's Return**

_Gildan's Note: Here's Chapter Two where the story really begins! Hope you guys like it :') _

Sarah opened her eyes, disappointed that she didn't recall any dreams. But she felt well rested, how long did she nap? She got up to look at her clock, but noticed it was gone. In fact, she was in a whole different room altogether. It was slightly medieval looking, like something out of her books. She was in a large bed with white sheets and blankets, and a canopy with an intricate pattern on it.

"What?" she whispered. She didn't recognize this place at all, and she could feel herself panicking.

She stepped out of the bed and looked about, there was only a dresser in the room opposite the bed, and she gingerly stepped (with bare feet) across the stone flooring. "My shoes…" she said, finding them by the door. She was wearing a white dress shirt and jeans, much like from years ago. "This wasn't what I was wearing." She murmured. "Oh God – where am I?"

She opened the large door of the room and stepped out to find an even larger one, there were doors on several of the walls and in the middle was a lobby like area with furniture. Sitting on one of the chairs was a goblin looking creature.

"Hoggle?" she whispered, unsure of what she was saying.

The creature looked up and gasped. "You're back! I heard someone had come!" he hopped out of the chair and walked over to see her. "You're older!"

"What?" she stepped back. "Who are you? What are you? What's going on?"

"You mean you don't remember me?"

"Remember you? I've never seen you in my entire…life…wait…" she looked at him then looked around. "Maybe I do…you seem really familiar to me."

"Why, we're friends!"

"Friends! Oh…" she was trying desperately to remember now. "Hoggle, your name is Hoggle! That's why I whispered it when I first saw you sitting there, I do remember! It's fuzzy though."

"You mean you don't remember anything about our adventure? Or Jareth?" Hoggle looked up at her.

"Jareth…sounds…familiar. I…I'm dreaming right?" she asked.

"Dreaming? Not at all! I guess it's only natural you'd forget…" he started to walk past her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the others! I'll be right back." He exited the room and Sarah was left to herself for awhile.

"Okay Sarah calm down, you're friends with a goblin thing…okay. You remember something about that… Jareth? Who is that? Why does it sound so familiar? The dream! This must be it, the dream I had so long ago. My friends, the friends I can't remember! Is Hoggle one of them? No wonder I couldn't remember what they looked like, they must all not be human. This place though…this isn't ringing any bells…think Sarah…something about…about a…lab…?"

"SARAH!" her thoughts were interrupted by a deep booming voice.

"Ludo!" The name came easily to her and she ran up to give the great beast a hug, but a part of her just couldn't tell why. "And…" she had trouble remembering the fox like creature's name.

"M'lady! I'm Didymus remember?" he was riding on a big sheepdog, whose name was Ambrosius.

"Of course!" she thought so anyway.

"Sarah doesn't quite remember much." Hoggle informed.

"I don't…only names I think…when was I here?"

"About three years ago! You had to solve the labyrinth to get your brother back!" Didymus said.

Several memories came rushing back to her. "You know…I think I'm…remembering that now…" she sat down in one of the seats. "But…what I can't understand is…you guys, you seem so familiar, I can get that, but this castle – this has no memory to me. No feeling. Was I not here last time?"

"This is a new castle, built outside Goblin City." Said Hoggle.

"Goblin City!" more memories resurfaced in Sarah's mind.

"That's right, there's another king out here in these lands, King Warrick. Jareth is still the King of the Goblins though, and he still reigns over the city and the labyrinth."

"Jareth…" she whispered, but she could not place his face.

"You wouldn't know King Warrick yet, but you'll like him, he's the nicest king ever and he doesn't threaten us, especially not with the Bog of Eternal Stench." Hoggle continued.

"King Warrick." She said, feeling the name on her tongue.

"That's me." Came a voice from behind her. She jumped and turned away, there stood a handsome man, with a nice physique and gentle brown eyes. Sarah felt herself blush.

"Uhm, hello." She said nervously.

"Hi there, I see you've woken up in my castle." He laughed. "Must have been that wish that did it."

He had deep brown hair, and stood tall and noble.

"Wish? Oh…the cupcake." She thought back to the morning.

"I came on the scene about a year ago – building this castle so that all of Jareth's outcasts could live in peace and not have to worry or fear. Hoggle helps manage the place, and Didymus is my most trusted guard. Ludo kind of just hangs around, but I'm happy for all of their company."

"It's the best here! Much better than Jareth's place – and I can actually say that here!" Hoggle added.

"Come on Sarah," said Warrick, "we'll give you the grand tour. We love guests."

"Yeah!" shouted Ludo.

"A-alright." Smiled Sarah, somewhat glad to be back.

Warrick led her around the castle, showing her the spare rooms, kitchens, dining halls, the throne room, and lounge rooms. The lounge rooms hosted a variety of activities (none of any modern era) such as a painting studio, a piano, a sewing area, small libraries and more that Sarah knew would satisfy her. Eventually they all stood outside a large regal door.

"And this- is my room. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me – but please remember to knock." Warrick said.

She smiled, "Ok."

"Now, how about we have lunch?" he asked, and the others agreed.

They walked out to the dining hall and Sarah took a seat at the long wooden table, not worrying about when she'd return home. Her wish had come true, and it was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: Meanwhile

**Chapter Three: Meanwhile**

_Gildan's Note: Chapter 3! Finally able to introduce Jareth into the story :) _

Meanwhile, Jareth sat on his throne, humming a melancholy tune to himself when a messenger approached.

"Sir," he began, "I have important news."

Jareth sighed, "Go on- but if it's about Warrick I don't want to hear it."

The messenger fumbled about. "It's…somewhat…about…that…um…SARAH! She's returned!"

Jareth jumped out of his seat. "WHAT?" he paced throughout the throne room. "Sarah? Back? How did I not know this? When did she return? Where is she? Certainly not in the labyrinth?"

"No sir, she is at King Warrick's castle, she returned about half an hour ago."

"Half hour…" Jareth began pacing more quickly, muttering incoherently to himself. He looked at the messenger. "Well? Don't just there! Inform the others and find out all you can!"

The messenger fled, leaving Jareth alone. He sat back down on his throne, looking into the crystal ball, trying to see Sarah through it, but it was a futile attempt. He couldn't see anything in it, just the view of Warrick's castle where his powers ended.

"I have to break that barrier." He muttered, getting up to find out all he could about getting past the seal. He exited the throne room to the old library – finding a large mismatched book of spells. He knew it was a Barrier Spell that Warrick had placed on the castle (even though Jareth knew he wouldn't want to go anywhere near that place, except for now) and breaking it should be rather easy.

"Hm." He perused through the yellowing pages, eventually stopping one marked "Blocking Spells" – just under it was a sub header for Barrier Spells, and an ancient spell was written there in ink.

"I wonder if this would work"; and he grabbed the necessary materials needed. He would have to be quiet about it though, rather than barging into the castle he'd have to be cautious, appearing rarely (and at times, probably he thought, in owl form).

He was shaking slightly now, almost unable to hold all of the ingredients – but why? He knew he'd be able to test the spell's efficiency through the crystal, and see if he could see Sarah – that must have been it. He was nervous to see Sarah, she was older now – grown up, even if slightly. How much had she changed? He hadn't changed at all, being ageless in this world. But he had become a little sad since her leaving, unsure of what to do anymore. He just lazed around the castle – and with Warrick new on the scene, there was more reason to be bitter.

He set the ingredients down and began to read over the spell, taking out a small pot to put it all in. The ingredients would turn into a smoke that would take itself to the place of his choosing (in this case, Warrick's barriers) and disintegrate it without his ever knowing.

He burned the mixture and placed the bowl on the sill of the window – facing out to Goblin City, out to the labyrinth, and out to the castle of Warrick. He chanted the mantra to himself, and watched as the smoke lifted out and went towards Warrick's territory. How he hated that man, trying to be a better king than he – he was the only king in this region and it had worked that way. Now here was another "king" not too far from Jareth's grounds! The nerve this guy had – but he was likable. That was what really bothered him, he was likable and Sarah would easily take to him.

He watched the last of the mixture burn away and breathed in its scent, hoping that it had worked. Due to the distance he waited about an hour, then returned to the crystal and looked inside.

He wasn't ready for this.

Wasn't ready.

To see her again.

Sarah…

There she was, in an average outfit, but beautiful nonetheless, with her wide eyes and sweet face. He felt frozen by her – but still nearly dropped the crystal. She was enjoying lunch with her friends…and Warrick.

"That stupid prick." He muttered. "Stop being so generous to her."

For he had known he was the one who had been generous, although Sarah had not seen it. He had to see her again, talk to her, and convince her he wasn't all bad. But how? He was the Goblin King after all! But maybe he had changed, learned some things about himself. Would it be enough to win Sarah's heart? No, he did not want to have to win it – Sarah was not his possession, he didn't want it to be that way! He just wanted her to love him, as he loved her. This was the first time he admitted to his love for Sarah to himself. It was a love that had grown during her absence.

"Sarah…" he murmured, watching her laugh alongside with the well-groomed King.

He had to see her, and soon - but he also knew that timing was everything…


	4. Chapter 4: Wanderings

**Chapter Four: Wanderings**

_Gildan's Note: Sarah starts remembering things? But does she remember Jareth? aghghgh_**  
**

"Want any more tea, m'lady?" Didymus asked, holding up the kettle.

"No thank you," Sarah said, "I think I'm full enough!"

She patted her stomach and laughed. They had just finished lunch and were ready to leave the dining hall. They were heading out to the gardens now, and Sarah was excited to see them. Warrick held open his arm for her to take, and she looped hers through and smiled. She was beginning to really like this new king.

"I think you'll find the gardens to your liking." He smiled.

The gardens were beautiful, with all sorts of flowers Sarah had never seen before. There were ponds with sparkling koi fish and butterflies as big as her face, which were kind of frightening. She shrieked a little when one flew near her. Ludo began chasing after them, leaving just her, Hoggle, Didymus, and the new king.

"Don't worry about the butterflies, unlike Jareth's, these creatures are all friendly."Sarah thought back to the fairies. "In fact," Warrick continued, "Hoggle helps manage the gardens."

"Well Hoggle it looks amazing." Sarah looked to her right and saw a small hedge maze. "Hm. Looks like a cute little labyrinth."

"I suppose," Warrick turned to look at it as well, "although you won't find any trap doors or secret passages."

"The more I'm here the more I realize how horrible that place was." Sarah said.

"That's why we're here and not there!" cried Hoggle.

Yet Sarah couldn't take her mind off of the experience, the memories were coming back to her far easier now – although some things were still cloudy.

"I do say, I hope to never have to face off against that Goblin King again!" Didymus was saying. "He was an equal match for me, but his eyes were so distracting, and creepy!"

"His eyes?" asked Sarah, she could still not remember the face of the Goblin King.

"I believe they're different colors, and one of his pupils is smaller than the other." King Warrick said.

"Or one is bigger than the other!" Didymus said in reply. "I'm not sure which."

"That's what I hear, but-" Warrick began, "I have actually never seen the Goblin King face to face. We have never spoken."

"You haven't?" asked Sarah.

"No, I did however put up a barrier, just so that his magic couldn't interfere with mine. I don't need him infiltrating this place – for whatever reason. I hear he's quite bitter about my being here, but I'm sure he can deal with it."

"Oh." She thought about him now, trying to place his eyes – his face, but it was still cloudy.

As they were walking back towards the castle Sarah could feel something in her – something powerful. Like a wall breaking down. Suddenly she was able to remember him.

"Jareth…" she whispered, almost inaudible. She recalled his hair, his smile…his eyes. She didn't know what she was feeling. 'It's just…nostalgia.' She thought, but she couldn't help but feel there was a memory missing. Something important. She looked towards the Goblin City and the labyrinth, but could hardly make out the castle from here.

She sighed and turned to head back inside, smiling when Warrick took her hand. It was warm and comforting, had she held Jareth's hand at one time? There was something familiar about that – but the feeling was different. If she had (for any reason), she imagined it must have been cold and unfeeling.

When they were in the lobby of the castle Warrick whispered something to Hoggle, and he left at once.

"Where's Hoggle going?" asked Sarah.

"We have a surprise for you." He smiled; it was sincere, kind, and very attractive in Sarah's eyes.

When Hoggle returned he was holding a wrapped box – it was a present!

"Happy 18th Birthday, Sarah." Warrick said, handing her the gift.

"Oh yeah…I completely forgot it was still my birthday." She opened it, and inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was made of some sort of diamond, cut perfectly and just the right size – it shone a multitude of colors when it hit the light, and Warrick helped put it on her.

"When you arrived we made sure to make you something." informed Hoggle. "Just don't leave it lying around, I might be tempted to take it." He fixed his plastic bracelet from before.

"You still have that?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Of course! I'd never want to forget my friend."

She sighed, "Now I feel like I've let you guys down…by forgetting."

"Don't!" he assured. "It's only natural, you are human."

"I suppose, but that sounds like a really crappy excuse."

"It's just the way it is!"

Sarah laughed. "You can say that again!"

She yawned, realizing how tired she was. It had been a long day, even though it almost felt like it hadn't been very long at all.

"You can return to your room if you like." Warrick suggested. "I think I might turn in soon myself."

"Okay, will I…still be here tomorrow?" Sarah asked, realizing she wasn't ready to leave.

"Of course, at least- I would think so."

"Alright. Well, goodnight then. Thank you for everything." She couldn't stop smiling today! Feeling ecstatic about all these new happenings, she happily walked back to her room, plopping down on her new bed.

"I don't think I ever want to leave." She said muffled into the pillows.

Outside Jareth had transformed himself into the barn owl, flying around the castle of Warrick to Sarah's window. He perched himself on a branch on a tree outside and looked in. There she was! Just sitting on her bed. The sight of her made him absolutely weak, and he couldn't maintain the form of the owl anymore – he was too nervous inside to be able to use any magic, and he found himself clinging to the tree branch to hold on.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jareth." He muttered, hoping she didn't see him just yet. "Wait, what is she doing?"

Sarah got off her bed and stretched, and began to head over to the window.

"She must be getting ready to close the curtains." He said through his teeth, keeping a grip on the branch.

She grabbed hold of the curtain and was just about to pull it closed when she saw something outside…but then…it was gone. Whatever it was. Sarah sighed and closed the curtains. For a moment she thought she saw…no – it was too dark to tell.

She hopped back in bed and pulled the covers up close, but shutting her eyes she could only see one thing: The Goblin King. But what was that memory she couldn't remember? She tossed and turned, hoping it would come back to her, but it didn't. All she could focus on now was tomorrow, and what adventure awaited her there.

Outside around the outskirts of Warrick's territory, Jareth sat feeling miserable. She had almost seen him! It could have been disastrous, what if she wasn't ready? Did she even remember him? He sighed, she was really starting to like that new king. How? How could he reintroduce himself to her? He looked up towards her window, and left when the light inside went out.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Again

**Chapter Five: Meet Again**

_Gildan's Note: Chapter 5 is up :) I love this chapter a lot actually heehee - the story is finally being set up - what's up with this big party? Will that play an important role in the story? What is that one memory Sarah can't remember? Dundundundun - also thanks to everyone who's favoriting/story alerting/reviewing my story!_**  
**

The next day was much like the first; it was quiet around the castle because King Warrick was throwing a huge ball for Sarah and it took some time to prepare.

"All for me?" she had asked in shock.

"Eighteen is a special age, and plus you're our guest, and being friends of the others, we want to do something nice for you." He had explained.

So that was how it had turned out to be a quiet second day. Nothing exciting had happened…until later that evening…

Sarah was sitting on her window ledge, the others were asleep and Warrick had gone only a few miles over to order the necessary supplies for the event. She hugged her knees and wondered if her dad and Toby had noticed she was missing. Did time stop there? Did it continue? She closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about home. Just…eyes. She felt herself suddenly being watched and opened her own eyes to see a barn owl perched on the branch out her window.

"Eek!" she cried, nearly losing balance. She situated herself back comfortably on the ledge. "Jesus, you scared me. Freaky little owl aren't you?" The owl swiveled its head, and Sarah shuddered.

She leaned out the window a little, "Do I know you from before?" she asked it.

All of a sudden a puff of smoke revealed a man. "You might." Jareth said, sitting with his back on the trunk of the tree and his legs spread out across the branch.

"AGH!" Sarah pulled herself back into the ledge area. "Who are – What are-" but she knew it very well who it was.

"That's how you react after not seeing me for over three years? I'm almost offended."

"Well you kind of just transformed right in front of my eyes!" she cried. "You're telling me I'm not supposed to be scared by that?"

"Perhaps another time then."

"What? Don't…I mean."

Jareth knew he shouldn't play with her, but he couldn't help it, maybe this was why he wasn't very likable.

"What – you'd like me to stay?"

"Well, maybe not from what the others have been saying about you."

"WHAT? What have they been saying? That Higgle fellow better never see me again or else-

"His name is Hogwart! I mean – Hoggle." And then, to herself, "Why did I say that?"

"Wait…are you saying you don't recall everything from before?" Jareth shifted his legs.

"Yeah…I don't. And I certainly don't remember you!" she got up from the ledge and closed the curtains.

"Ah da da da – let's not be so hasty here." Jareth got up and walked through the open window, standing behind Sarah.

She turned around sharply, "Get out of my room!"

"What have I done?"

"…I don't know but I know of what you did last time! I'm remembering more and more – and I remember you making me go through that labyrinth, threatening me and my friends constantly – and trying to trick me." She was in his face now, but it was here she had finally seen his eyes again. Her sharp gaze fell flat instantly.

"Well I can promise you I won't make you go through the labyrinth again."

"How are you even here anyway? Warrick said there was a barrier."

"WARRICK! HA – he's no match for the Goblin King." Jareth laughed.

"I'll tell him you're here."

"I hear he's out of town."

"I'll tell him you WERE here, when he returns."

Jareth's demeanor changed. "…don't."

"Why shouldn't I? You come here and already you act like a jerk to me."

He sighed. "It's only because…nevermind."He turned away.

Sarah folded her arms. "What?"

"I just…haven't seen you in awhile. I don't know how to…" he let out a frustrated sigh and turned to her. "I'm the bad guy. Maybe I should go. Have fun with Warrick."

"Jareth wait!" she tugged on his sleeve. "I don't want you to go."

"I thought you hated me?"

"Well…my memories of you aren't exactly the fondest…but…I…" she looked up into his eyes. "I just feel like I want to talk to you…is all. This time around…I don't know why…I think I'm forgetting something important."

Sarah stood thinking awhile.

I must sound so stupid." She looked to her feet.

Jareth raised her chin up so their eyes could meet – "Never my dear."

Sarah smiled. "Am I supposed to hate you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't want things to be like they were before."

"Neither do I. Ugh, I'm so confused right now."

"As am I - Unfortunately, I have to leave you for the night."

"What? But why?"

"I must go prepare for some things is all. I'll be back." He said.

"When?" Sarah asked.

"Tomorrow night." He replied, smiling and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'll be here." She assured.

And with that Jareth left through her window, none of the others having any idea that the Goblin King had visited Sarah, or the fact that something had been rekindled that night. Sarah stood at the ledge for awhile, her palms burning from a memory she couldn't recall.


	6. Chapter 6: Warrick Prepares

**Chapter Six: Warrick Prepares**

_Gildan's Note: Sorry for the delay guys been busy! This chapter is setting things in motion for poor, confused Sarah! What is she feeling anymoreeee? Aghgh. Haha thanks for the reviews/alerts/favs guys! _

"Sarah? Sarah?"

Sarah opened her eyes to find that she had fallen asleep on the lounge chair by the still-open window.

"Mmm Jareth?" she mumbled.

"What?" asked the now visible Warrick. He had not heard what she said.

Sarah blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Warrick, hello." She sat up on the chair.

"You okay darling?"

She could have melted on the inside, the way he had called her darling…but she was conflicted, because the Goblin King had just visited her last night – and all sorts of feelings had reawoken. But what about the feelings she was having for this new king now? The one who had greeted her when she first arrived, who let her stay, who got her the beautiful necklace and was throwing the grand party. The one who's castle she had woken up in, that surely was a sign! Warrick was the right man for her.

"Yes, I'm fine, I think." She smiled, but she felt very unsure at the moment. She could still see Jareth's eyes when she closed hers.

"I really want to show you what I'm preparing for you for the party…but I can't! It's going to a surprise."

Sarah giggled, "Thank you."

Warrick scratched his head and hair nervously. "Um, Sarah – I was wondering…if you'd join me for a lunch date. Er, lunch. I mean."

"Sure Warrick, just give me some time to wake up and get ready!"

He straightened up, "Oh! Absolutely! Where are my manners? I'll be in the lobby with Hoggle. See you soon."

"Alright." Sarah liked his manners – but was he too mannerly for her? She enjoyed the way Jareth was about those things, or did she? 'Ugh, I'm so confused about all this! What do I do?' She tried to think it over.

'So I have this conventionally handsome king, who is nice, funny, polite, thoughtful…then I have this strangely attractive GOBLIN king, who's elusive, and who I remember wasn't even all that nice. But the way he was last night…who'd have thought I'd be the girl in a mess like this?'

She got ready and met Warrick, who had arranged a beautiful outdoors lunch.

"I'm having the silkworms make your ball gown now." He smiled.

Sarah thought for a moment…something…but it was gone. "Oh!" she said anyway, "That sounds great. Thanks!"

"No problem."

They ate and chatted about Warrick's kingdom, how he came to be there, (Jareth had turned bitter and many of the goblins and creatures (like Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus) were miserable, so a new king was ordered to be placed close to the Goblin City (yet outside it) for them).

"Why did he get so bitter?" Sarah asked.

"Some say it was because of…you."

"ME?" It did sort of make sense, she had to admit.

"You don't have to worry about that horrible king anymore though."

'He's not all that bad' she thought. And she wasn't sure if she liked Warrick saying those sorts of things about Jareth.

They finished lunch and Warrick took her to one of the lounge rooms.

"Piano." He said, "Do you play?"

"No, well, I have a few times, but I don't practice or anything."

He smiled and began to play the most beautiful song Sarah had ever heard. She watched and loved how Warrick got into the rhythm, moving graciously as his fingers slid across the keys. He was a really remarkable man.

"The piece is called As The World Falls Down, it originated from the Goblin City actually. Here," he patted the seat, "I'll teach you a little."

Sarah sat down next to him, "Okay."

He began to move her hands over the keys, showing her where to press and when – they practiced a little together, but Sarah suddenly felt as though someone else should be teaching her this song, or singing it to her, if it had lyrics at all – she wasn't sure – and there was something else with this melody as well…the memory she couldn't recall…

"I think I need to lie down a little." She said eventually.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Warrick, concerned, he helped her stand and walked her to her room.

"Thanks." She murmured, and feeling nauseous, she lied down in her bed and went to sleep…


	7. Chapter 7: Deep in Your Eyes

**Chapter Seven: Deep In Your Eyes**

_Gildan's Note: Sorry for the delay! Been busyyy - but summer is officially here so more updates more frequently maybe? Anyway enjoy I really like this chapter :D_

When Sarah awoke it was nighttime, and moonlight was filtering in through the open window. Not that the window was ever closed (it wasn't like a window in the real world, but an open passageway), but the heavy curtain usually kept the air from outside out. Now a warm breeze was blowing in, and Sarah placed her feet lightly on the cold stone flooring. She walked over to the window and peered out at the landscape.

She sighed, knowing very well who she was wishing was here right now. She grasped her forehead, she was feeling so stressed out – and she didn't know who she was supposed to be falling for. She ran over the kings in her head again, but once again she felt a pull towards the king she met long ago.

Sarah placed her hands on the large window ledge and breathed in the night air.

"Where are you Jareth?" she murmured, not necessarily meaning it to be answered, however it was answered nonetheless:

"Right here." Came the voice of the Goblin King, and he appeared sitting on the ledge.

Sarah jumped back in fright but didn't scream. "Jareth!" She caught her breath and met his eyes – she was unable to tear them away again. "Umm…you're back."

"I told you I would be." He smiled and stepped off from the ledge and into her room.

"I don't know if you can come in here…" she began.

Jareth looked around, "Posh place you got here." He swiveled around to face her, "I will only stay if you allow."

Sarah blushed, "Uhhh – yeah, uh, I guess you can stay, for a little."

"I wanted to talk to you actually." He said, walking closer to Sarah until they were less than a feet apart. "Come, sit down for a minute."

They sat on the window ledge; Sarah pulled her legs up and sat with her back against the side.

"What do you want to talk about?"She asked.

"I want to talk about our previous discussion, from the other night."

Sarah looked out into the darkness and sighed, she didn't know what to say.

"Sarah…I've missed you a lot over these past years…I guess I was the one who took it all for granted in the end." Jareth was looking down at his feet.

"I wish I could say I missed you too, but I forgot everything…I mean until now – but now that I do remember…I can't say I haven't felt like something was missing these past years. I mean…maybe it was my friends…maybe…" she felt stupid saying it, "maybe it was you." She looked at him, looked at his wild hair and piercing eyes, she felt her stomach flip.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you in the labyrinth – and throughout that whole journey of yours…I guess I was just really bad at expressing my lo-" he stopped quickly, and then continued, "m-my feelings."

"This isn't right is it?" asked Sarah. "Should we be friends?"

"We should be more then friends." Jareth said quietly, then looked up at Sarah. "I…I'm a mess at the castle. I have been – especially since that prince charming arrived." He sighed.

"I…" Sarah didn't know what to say – he had basically just confessed his feelings! Not that they weren't practically doing that already, but this was much more to the point.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Sarah moved onto to her knees and scooted over to Jareth, she placed a hand on his arm. "Don't be." For a moment their eyes were locked, faces close, but both pulled away. "Jareth don't apologize…it's just…it's been so long, I don't know what I'm feeling, and I can't even believe this is actually happening right now! I mean…I'm eerily calm about the whole thing, being back here. I don't know what's real right now."

Jareth placed his hand above her chest, close to her heart, "What's real here?"

Sarah felt completely flustered by the sudden touch of Jareth's hand on her (especially above her chest! She was freaking out completely on the inside, not sure if it scared her or if she didn't mind)

"I'm not sure," she said, "my brain is messing with me I think."

He pulled his hand away and touched Sarah's hand lightly, "I understand. It's getting late; perhaps I should head off now."

"Jareth…are you mad at me?"

He smiled, "Never my dear. I have waited three years for you to return, I can wait a little longer." He kissed her hand and left through the window again, promising to be back the next night.

Sarah felt like dancing around her room, he kissed her! Well, her hand, but still! Wait…should she be freaking out over this with excitement or terror? Was this good, or bad? Right now she didn't care, not about what was right or wrong, or about Warrick – all that was on her mind was the Goblin King, and everything that she think she loved about him.


	8. Chapter 8: My Date with Warrick

**Chapter Eight: My Date with Warrick**

_Gildan's Note: Next chapter is up! Hope you guys like it!_

"And where did you say you were taking me?" Sarah asked Warrick, who had blindfolded her.

It was later in the evening; Sarah had spent the day thinking about Jareth and lazing around with her friends. Warrick laughed, "You'll see."

After a few more steps he removed the blindfold, and Sarah was faced with the most beautiful part of the garden yet. A small, comfortably decorated gazebo, it featured a quaint table with candles and silver trays.

"Dinner a la Warrick. Well…a la Didymus. He'll never admit it but he is quite the chef. I however can't cook to save my kingdom." Warrick led her into the gazebo, Sarah was struck dumb by the beauty of the whole scene.

"I never knew a gazebo could look so beautiful." She was mesmerized, and to think! King Warrick had done this for her!

"I wanted to spend a more secluded evening with you Sarah, I hope you don't mind." They sat at opposite ends of the square table.

"Not at all!" Sarah exclaimed, sitting on the lush cushions of the wrap around seat.

"Now let's see what Didymus prepared for us shall we?" Warrick removed his lid and Sarah did the same, inside were delicious looking salads with a pasta dish on the side. "You do like this food don't you?"

"Of course! And it looks incredible."

They dug into their food, and Sarah noted how mannerly Warrick was (again! He really was sweet).

"So Sarah, how is life back home? And why did you wish to come back here?"The king asked with sincere interest.

She sighed, "Kind of crappy…well, good as far as comfort goes, I've always had a comfortable life, but…things were supposed to change, get better. I felt so caged in I guess, and disappointed – all I knew that could be better than…" she laughed to herself.

"What?" asked Warrick.

She shook her head, "I made the wish because I couldn't go to the beach, I thought 'The place from my dreams is better than the shore', and so I wished to come here. To have the greatest adventure ever! Maybe I was overreacting that my trip was cancelled. But…I just got so tired of my stepmother."

"Trust me, I understand."

"Typical fairytale stepmother for you?"

He laughed, "Pretty much."

"Warrick…can I ask you something?" Sarah asked, nervously poking the remaining lettuce with a fork.

"Of course, anything."

"Do you know why I woke up here? And not at Jareth's?" she looked up into his warm, brown eyes, feeling a sense of comfort from them. What was real?

He sighed, "No, I don't. But maybe it was meant to happen that way."

They sat in a silence for a moment.

"Come on," Warrick said, getting up, "Let's dance."

"Dance? Uhhh I don't know."

"Come on Sarah! Live a little." He took her by the hands and placed an arm around her waist. "Your other hand goes on my shoulder."

"I-I know." She said, feeling sure of herself – although she didn't know why.

"You ballroom dance?"

"N-no…I just, I know somehow. Seen it somewhere."

"Oh, of course, silly me. It's not that complex a thing to understand is it? Sorry."

She laughed, "Don't worry, and no, I guess not." But why did it feel so familiar to her?

They slowly danced in the gazebo space, but after a moment Sarah furrowed her brow.

"What's the matter?" Warrick asked, concerned he might be doing something wrong.

"I don't know…I just…after I made the wish I was taking a nap, what if I wake up? What if this is all a dream? What if it's all fake?" She looked at Warrick with sudden tears in her eyes.

He brushed a stray tear from her cheek, "My dear…" he began, and leaning in he kissed her, and not on the hand like Jareth had last night, but on the lips. He broke from her, and Sarah looked up at him with surprised eyes. "Does that seem fake to you?" he smiled calmly. "I assure you, this is very much real."

"Wait," Sarah said, "I'm not entirely convinced." And she leaned up to kiss him again. Sarah felt guilty inside, guilty and confused. But Warrick's embrace was so warm, so kind and assuring. And she did not pull away until much later.

When the night was over Sarah was sitting in her bed, she felt sick to her stomach. She just made out with Warrick! When she and Jareth had just practically confessed feelings for each other the previous night! She felt so guilty and dirty, but mostly confused. Always always confused. What if Jareth knew? He must – he was probably keeping tabs on her, watching her through a crystal. She didn't even want to try to apologize; she had kissed Warrick willingly after all! It would mean nothing. Did she even want to apologize? Were she and Jareth even together? No…but then why did she feel so torn? Why wasn't this easy? If Warrick really is so nice, why isn't she running off with him and leaving Jareth behind?

Simple, because Jareth was the one from so many years ago. It was him, not Warrick. And before she could think again about the subject, Jareth appeared, sitting once again on her windowsill.


	9. Chapter 9: Cannot Know

**Chapter Nine: …**

_Gildan's Note: MY CREYS. This chapter AUGH - okay sorry for the delay :')_

Jareth did not look at Sarah, only at the other side of the window's wall.

"Oh – uh, hello Jareth." She said, but the nerves in her voice were evident.

"How was your day?" he asked solemnly, tossing a crystal ball from one hand to the other.

"Fine." She replied.

"Sarah…" he looked at her, and she could immediately see the hurt in his eyes. What had she done?

"Jareth I-"

He got up from the sill and walked over to her, clearly angry. "Tell me right now and tell it quick, I want to know if I'm wasting my time – here I am for you, for only you, giving you all I can like I always have! Like I did before– yet you're still taking it for granted! Aren't you? Have you even changed at all?" He found himself shouting, and Sarah was taken aback, scared even, but her defenses rose.

"HAVE YOU?" she shouted, her voice cracking. "You're still your scary mean old self aren't you? What? Have you been playing me a fool this whole time with your sappy talks? They don't mean anything do they!"

"Sarah!" he pleaded, grabbing her arm, but she pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me, you're nothing but a…a monster! You're not gentle like I thought you were, not like Warrick is. He's calm and kind, and you're the opposite, they were all right about you! I can't believe I didn't listen, I thought maybe since I didn't remember you entirely they were just going to get to me with all the negatives about you, but they were right weren't they? I thought you were different then that though, but now I see it's all a lie!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" He yelled, slamming the crystal into the ground, where it shattered immediately. Sarah screamed and tears welled in her eyes, she found herself trembling. Jareth's eyes widened, realizing that he had scared Sarah. He hadn't meant to scare her, hadn't meant to be so cross with his first words, and he wasn't even going to grab her so strongly, just enough to make her snap out of it, to listen to him. Just a touch on the arm, that was only that was. But he hadn't expressed his feelings right, had he? Was he still the same as before? Still manipulative, still hurtful?

"G-get away! Don't come near me! I'll get Warrick, don't think I won't."

"…Sarah." He murmured, stepping back towards the window.

She wiped tears from her eyes, "Just go."

"Sarah I didn't mean to-"

"I said GO!" she picked up some of the crystal shards and threw them at him. He knocked them out of the way with ease, but continued to back up.

"Sarah please I never meant to-"

"JUST LEAVE! I want you to leave! I knew Warrick was right for me – so just go!"

"…Sarah."

"STOP – stop saying my name, and leave my room, and don't come back!"

He stopped when he reached the windowsill. "…as you wish."

Sarah was soon alone in her room, and she fell to the floor and cried. But not because she was scared, but because she was so hurt. Hurt because she thought Jareth was different; she thought he was nice and kind, even gentle. She had loved him, or what she thought he was. She had wanted him to come to her window every night, wanted to talk to him…laugh with him. She thought of the kiss on her hand, and put her hand to her lips, but it had just been a lie. The kiss with Warrick however – that wasn't a lie. She went to clean up the crystal shards but found they had disappeared – so she climbed into her bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day with Warrick. She wouldn't have to see Jareth ever again.

Jareth sat alone in his room, thinking about the previous events. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, hadn't meant to act out. He just had felt so betrayed, yeah – betrayed by a girl who wasn't even with him, wasn't with him or Warrick, she could be confused if she wanted to. Still, it was hard to see the person you truly love kissing someone else. Choosing to do so. Had he changed? He would never hurt Sarah, never grab her roughly, yet he had yelled at her. Not at first, but he was still harsh, still angry, still hurt.

He felt tears form in his eyes, he hadn't cried in so long. But his heart hurt too much – here he had thought he had changed, thought that he could love Sarah to the best of his abilities, love her, be gentle to her –

But how could a Goblin King be gentle? Goblin Kings cannot know such tenderness.

Goblin Kings are monsters.


	10. Chapter 10: Again With You

**Chapter Ten: Again With You**

_Gildan's Note: Sorrrryyy for the huge delay! Hopefully it was worth it cause this chapter is gonna get the middle arc of the story going! There probably won't be more than about 30 chapters ;n; _

Sarah woke up feeling refreshed, which was a blessing considering the previous night's events. This was supposed to be the greatest adventure of her life! That's what she wished for! This wasn't right.

She slipped out of bed and walked over to the window, peering out at the landscape. She sighed; she didn't even know if she wanted to be here. Suddenly she was caught in a crazy love triangle, how cliché. She felt like this had come straight out of a play – she felt so stupid about everything. She heard someone coming into the room and turned around, but it was just Ambrosius, except he had something in his mouth.

When Sarah walked over she discovered it was a small wooden tube; she popped the lid off and a rolled piece of parchment paper fell out. She opened the letter and smiled,

"Dear Sarah,

I have matters of this Saturday's Ball to discuss with you, please arrive down by the river – I need your help picking the right wildflowers, ones not found in the gardens!

Love, Warrick"

'Love Warrick', she smiled, yes, Warrick was the better choice for her. She happily got dressed, glad to have tossed the Goblin King and all her feelings for him out the window.

Down at the water she realized Warrick was nowhere in sight.

"Warrick? Warrick?" she called out a few times, but there was no reply. Suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes.

'Guess.' Said a whisper.

"Warrick?" She lifted the mysterious man's hands from her eyes and spun around.

"Correct." He said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

She laughed, "What sort of flowers did you want to show me?"

"Oh, that was just to get you down here, come, take a look at this." He led her by the hand to a blanket; set up was a simple picnic.

"Oh, how perfect!"

"Not yet, come, sit." They sat down and Warrick took the basket, and opened it. "Tell me what you see," he asked.

She looked inside, "Uh…nothing."

He held up a finger, "Watch." He closed the lid and placed a hand on it. After a moment he set it down. "Now, open it."

Sarah lifted the lid, and a million different colored bubbles came pouring out all around them, they lifted up into the sky, some popping as they bounced into Sarah and Warrick.

"Wow!"

"The Goblin King isn't the only one who knows how to use magic."

"I would have thought not, after all you did have that barrier up." She slapped a hand to her mouth.

"What do you mean 'I did'?" he asked concerned.

"Um…" Sarah shifted on the blanket. "N-nothing."

"Darling," he soothed, taking her hands in his, "You can tell me anything."

"Uh…it's just…Jareth broke the seal. He came to see me."

"Came to see you? What did he want?" Warrick looked in her eyes.

"Nothing really, and it was only once. I kicked him out of here, he's not coming back." She lied, well, half-lied.

"Only once hmm, well that's good. I'll reset the barrier tonight. Alright, what would you like in the basket now?"

Sarah took the basket into her lap and thought. "I'm not sure."

"Here." He sat up on his knees and leaned over to place a hand on the basket, he closed his eyes.

But after only about a half a minute…he opened them and looked down. "Sarah…" he whispered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"…you don't love me…"

"Warrick, actually, I…I think I do…" She placed a hand over his cheek, her fingers falling behind his ear. He lifted his hand from the basket and placed it over hers, feeling her soft skin on his face. He breathed deep and took her hand, kissing it.

"No…you don't love ME anymore."

"W-what?"

Warrick lifted his head, his eyes were suddenly blue, one pupil bigger than the other…or smaller than the other…she was not sure which…

She stood up fast, tears springing to her eyes.

"Sarah. Please. Listen to me."

"N-no! No, you tricked me, AGAIN. You…you pretended to be Warrick – to what, tell me you love me? And then do what with me huh? And then do what?" Tears streamed down her face.

"No…no…I would never take advantage of you-

"Too late! You pretended to be the…the person I might very well be in love with-

"I only did just to…just to be near you…not to…" but he couldn't finish, he hung his head, wiping the tears from his eyes with one hand.

"You're crying? …To make me feel sorry for you yeah? Just another trick!"

"Sarah no! I never meant to yell at you, never meant to throw that crystal. I was just so…so…jealous. But moreso…I was unbelievably…" he laughed and sniffed, "unbelievably…hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

He threw his arms in the air, unable to speak, trying to gesture at something, anything. He breathed quick and raggedly, and he suddenly transformed back to his real self. "Hurt because I've loved you ever since I saw you, ever since I appeared in your parents room, I wanted you to fail that labyrinth so bad, I wanted you to forget about your brother…but when I look back, when I look back I hate that I thought that's how I was supposed to get it, your love isn't something I want to 'get', it's something I want to receive. It's…it's what's kept me up at night, what's…as Warrick would say, what's made me bitter. And then here you come back, grown up, completely beautiful and…and there you go falling in love with someone else. Someone…better…"

Sarah didn't say anything; she was in too much shock.

"Heh, and here I am, a fool. I should just go. You're right. I'm going to go away and I won't come back." He turned to leave.

"Hey!" came a cry.

They both turned towards Warrick's castle, there he was running down the hill. He stopped short of the blanket. "Hey! Hey what are you doing here? I have a barrier."

"And I broke it you ninny of a king. Don't get your trousers in a twist, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back."

"Like hell you aren't, I'm resetting a stronger barrier as soon as I get back the castle."

"Good for you." Jareth muttered, walking towards the bridge to the Goblin City.

"Wait!" Sarah called. He turned.

"Yes?" he asked.

But she didn't know what to say.

"Hmph." He turned around and kept walking. He did not look back.

"Sarah, Sarah! Are you ok?" Warrick hurried over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go…go reset the barrier." She fell to her knees next to the basket.

"I'll send Didymus to come back here, and attend to you."

"I'm fine…please…I want to be alone."

Warrick sighed, "Alright…be careful out here, he's still nearby."

"Yes. I will."

Warrick hurried back up towards his castle, leaving Sarah to herself. She hugged her knees tightly and looked over at the basket, wondering…if Jareth had done anything to it the last time he put his hand on it.

She hurriedly grabbed it, but nothing was inside.

She knew what she had to do.  
Or rather, she knew where she had to go.


	11. Chapter 11: Gazebo Girl

**Chapter Eleven: Gazebo Girl**

_Gildan's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back and prepared to finish this story, probably by 15 chapters. I actually wrote some of this back in July, but vacation screwed me up...for a while apparently. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter._

Sarah marched back up to Warrick's castle, where he stood flustered in the lobby.

"Sarah! Sarah! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, but she walked right past him.

"Yes, I'm fine." She muttered, heading up to her room. She grabbed a spare bag and immediately started packing.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Warrick asked at the door.

"I have to go back." She said.

"Go back? Go back where?" By now Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosious had piled behind him.

Sarah walked up to them, they were in her way.

"Back to the Labyrinth." She declared with confidence.

…

"Sarah-Sarah-Sarah-think about this. Be rational." Warrick exclaimed, following closely behind her.

She turned around fast, "I am being rational. In fact, this is the most rational decision I've ever made in my entire life. I have to make things right with him, or else I will always regret it.

"…" he sighed. "Ok. But you should take Hoggle with you-Didymus-Ludo!"

"No…I have to do this alone, just like before." She walked down to the bridge. She could see the entrance to the Labryinth.

"Jareth must teleport to and from…or fly…" Sarah said to herself. "Well…here goes everything."

She walked across the bridge and headed towards the door. But once inside the memories of being in the labyrinth returned.

"This will be a piece of cake."

But it was far easier than that. For once inside not only did her memories return, but it also became clear to her that the labyrinth itself…was deserted.

…

There was a stillness to the labyrinth, and there were no goblins or other creatures in sight. And…there were doors and entryways everywhere, as if Jareth didn't feel like trying to stump anyone.

Sarah ran through the labyrinth in minutes, heading straight the goblin city. When she arrived the doors were already open.

'How strange.' She thought, but then again, you can't take anything for granted.

The city too was empty. Pots and pans and other homey items littered the streets. Sarah walked up to the steps, ready to push open the two large doors, but they too were already open.

…

Meanwhile, inside, Jareth laid on the small steps near his throne. He was too depressed to move, and he ordered everyone inside and away. The crystals were scattered around the room. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Who's there? I said to leave me alone!" he called angrily.

There was no answer.

"Didn't you hear me? I sai-

….

"Sarah…"

"Jareth…"

Jareth sat up slowly, Sarah stood about ten feet from him.

"I…" she began, but why was she here? Did she…really…love him?

"I thought you hated me now." He said.

"No…" she looked at her feet, but she soon re-met his gaze.

"Sarah…I'm sorry…"

"Jareth…I know that…it's just…I think…I love you." She said, with all the fear in the labyrinth.

Jareth's eyes widened, and he scrambled to his feet, completely thrown off.

"W-what?" He stepped down from his spot on the steps.

"You heard me." She said, and marched over to him and kissed him.

Her mouth met his suddenly, and he hadn't registered it yet. Her lips were soft, and it was all he had imagined and more. His hands met her hips, and she placed hers on his chest.

Even in the moment they had both imagined, Jareth still pulled away.

"What about Warrick? I thought…"

"Although it's true he doesn't trap me in labyrinths and steal babies, it turns out I'm not a gazebo type of girl." She responded.

"Not a gazebo girl? What kind are you then?" he asked, smiling.

She kissed him passionately again and gave a deep, happy breath. "Easy, I'm a goblin girl."

"Goblin girl? You're kissing the wrong Hedgewart." He teased.

"Hoggle, and stop-you know I'm talking about the king."

"I hear he's kind of a prick to pretty girls sometimes."

"I also hear he tends to make up for it most, if not all, of the time." Sarah laughed, and kissed the goblin king once more.

"What is to become of Warrick though?" he asked.

"I have to go back, I do, I can't miss the ball he's throwing. I do…love you…but I'm not going to be mean here you know …he spent so much on this party. I'm sorry, and Hoggle, Ludo…I can't completely leave them."

"I understand, and I don't mind." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"No need."

Sarah smiled and turned around, heading out of the Goblin City, but not for the last time. Her heart swelled, everything had changed.

But one memory was still missing, one, somehow, even more important than their first kiss just now.


	12. Chapter 12: Sad Love

**Chapter Twelve: Sad Love**

_Gildan's Note: Rewatched the ballroom scene for this chapter (all the feels) the story will probably end within the next two or so chapters - heads up!_

Sarah returned to Warrick's castle during the night. Everyone was already there waiting for her, however.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Warrick asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine. Warrick…I'm sorry, but I can't love you." She said quickly.

Warrick sighed and looked to his feet. "I suppose I understand, or…I have to anyway. But…"

"But I'll still be at the ball, I mean, if you'll still have me for it. I don't want all those preparations to go to waste."

"Of course the ball will still happen, you're still my most honored guest, Sarah Williams." He smiled halfheartedly.

Sarah smiled sadly back, he was so nice, but he just wasn't the man for her, and of course she still valued his friendship.

"I'm afraid though, that I can't invite Jareth…the barrier is back up, stronger now…and…"

"It's okay." Sarah said, understanding Warrick's reasons, even the ones he didn't share with words.

The ball was tomorrow evening, and Sarah actually felt excited. She went to bed that night feeling very content, and slightly giddy at her confession to Jareth earlier, and the kiss of course.

Over in the Goblin City, Jareth was pacing around the throne room. His heart was skipping beats all over the place, and he just couldn't believe that Sarah had actually come back, and had professed a love for him. He sighed nervously, anxious about it all. He was suddenly a bumbling mess, but he was also a very excited mess.

But what about the ball? He had to get in somehow, but even from here he could tell Warrick's barrier was four times stronger than it had been before! He immediately rushed over to the old book he had consulted before. Yes, yes, he could do this now.

…

The next day Sarah had just finished trying on her gown, yet she was still not allowed to see the ballroom. She was secluded for most of the day, and when the evening arrived she was finally ready to join the party.

When she entered the room she noticed two things.

1. The room was gorgeous

2. Everyone was wearing a mask except for her

Why didn't anyone tell her it was a masquerade?

"Sarah!" called a man in a white traditional mask.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah, do you like everything?"

"I love it, but how come no one told me to wear a mask?" she asked.

"Well I thought since we're honoring you, you'd be the center of attention."

"Oh geez…" she looked around nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, I mean, I could get you a mask…" he stammered.

"No no, it's fine, I just didn't expect this…" she looked around. "I was just thrown off because…it seems so familiar…"

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled and they began to dance, but she was distracted the whole time, she couldn't help but think that-

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…_"

Sarah looked around sharply.

"What's wrong?" Warrick asked.

"Uh…nothing." She stammered.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now…_"

"May I have a chance to dance with the girl of the evening?" a voice cut in, a man in a mask with horns.

"Sure." Warrick obliged the masked man and left.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered.

"_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams…a love that will last, within your heart_."

"It's me." He whispered back.

"How did you get…" her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"You forgot didn't you?"

She looked up at Jareth. "Yes, I did. This was when you tried to-

"But I would never anymore. I will never trick you like that again, Sarah. I swear to it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jareth and Sarah danced slowly for a while more, and then he was gone.

That night Sarah went to bed, but she felt a little sad. She wanted to be dancing with Jareth again, and she could still feel his hand on her waist.

The next morning she woke up and stretched. She sat up, and discovered something was very wrong.

...

She was back in her bedroom, back to her normal life. The cupcake wrapper was still on her nightstand.


	13. Chapter 13: So Cruel

**Chapter Thirteen: So Cruel**

_Gildan's Note: One more chapter after this~_

Sarah sat up quickly and looked around her; here was her room, just as she had left it days ago. But it wasn't days ago, looking at her clock she could see that only two hours had passed since she decided to take a nap. She had wished for the greatest adventure of her life, but it hadn't felt over! It wasn't nearly over, not with the new adventure she was supposed to share with Jareth.

She hopped out of her bed, but she didn't know where to go. She had to get back to the realm of her wish, but she didn't know how. Would it work if she wished? She closed her eyes and tried, but nothing happened.

There was a knock on her door.

"Uh-come in." she said.

It was her father.

"Oh, hey." She said sighing, but not because she was still mad about the trip, but because she was sad that she was here.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"Uh…what?"

"Your stepmother is home early, the car is back, it's only 10 o clock, the shore trip could still be on…"

"Oh-oh great." She replied.

"Do you not want to go?"

"No, I do." Sarah said, trying to act happier.

The family piled into the car and they were off to the beach. Sarah's stepmother was now going, but Sarah didn't care at all. When they arrived her parents attended to Toby, and Sarah left on her own for a walk.

The waves were lapping gently at her feet, but in the distance she could see the larger waves crashing down. She breathed in the salty air, and eventually she had walked far enough away from anyone.

She stopped and walked a little bit into the surf, letting the waves hit her calves. Was she condemned to her old life forever? This time she knew that she would never forget what had happened. Her throat was dry, but she couldn't cry. She thought of Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus, and of course she thought of Jareth. Would she ever see them again?

She found herself screaming at the ocean, she could barely hear herself over the sudden, heavy waves.

"It isn't fair!" she found herself yelling at last.

She sighed, "I say that so often, I wonder what my basis for comparison is?"

"Well you did leave me once, twice doesn't seem very fair now does it?" came a soft voice from behind her.

She whirled around. "Jareth!"

Jareth stood in normal human clothes, but like Sarah his shoes were gone, and his pants were rolled up slightly so that the water wouldn't get them wet.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked. "Here like, back in my world?"

"I had a feeling, Warrick came running to me, talking about you being gone. I searched for you but couldn't find you. So I figured you were here, when I got to your house you weren't there either. I used some magic of course, to finally find you." He smiled.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again. I was getting scared that maybe I would forget, but I don't think I ever really could, not a second time." She walked a little closer to Jareth.

"I don't think you would either. But Sarah…"

"What is it?"

"I do have to go again. I have a few things that I have to do first." Said Jareth quietly.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I can't really say. But I WILL be back, I can guarantee you that."

"I don't want you to leave again." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Sarah." Jareth said, wiping a tear from her check, "I'll be back before you know it. And I won't leave again, or you won't leave, whichever it's happened so many times so many different ways." He laughed gently, and Sarah smiled.

"Okay." She said. "I guess I can wait a little longer."

They kissed once more, and Sarah was left standing on the beach alone.

Weeks passed, and still Jareth didn't return. Sarah packed away the last few things into her suitcases, ready to board the plane to London for her first semester at college.


	14. Chapter 14: A Love That Will Last

**Chapter Fourteen: A Love That Will Last**

_Gildan's Note: The LAST chapter! Thank you guys for sticking with this even when I disappeared for like, half a year. It's finished now~ but now I am considering doing a direct sequel of their adventures and blossoming relationship in London, but we'll see! (I still have to come up with some sort of conflict and all that) Thanks guys and hope you enjoy the ending! The sequel MAY happen, no promises, but it is something I am strongly considering!_

Sarah had been in London for a few weeks; she had unpacked all the things in her flat and dusted off her jeans. Her roommate Jennifer was also from America, and they had become friends during their first weeks. School was starting in about a week, and Sarah would be more excited had she not exhausted her emotions waiting for Jareth. She wondered if he would ever come, but she understood that whatever it is he had to do was probably important.

She left the flat, locking the door, and went for a walk through the streets. It was a cloudy day, and the air was chilly, but it almost reminded her of the day she went to the labyrinth the first day, before it had begun to rain. She felt a sudden homesickness and thought of Toby and her dog, Merlin.

She breathed heavily and tried to shake the sudden emotion, and she found herself standing at a bridge. She placed her arms on the ledge, it was an old stone bridge and several families and couples were standing on either side. Sarah felt a shiver run through her as she realized she was alone.

But Jareth promised he would come back, so Sarah couldn't be too sad. She just wasn't very good with patience, even after all the lessons she had learned on her adventures in Jareth's realm.

There was a loud, tapping of boots headed across the bridge.

Sarah turned to look at the on comer. It was Jareth, dressed in normal clothes again.

"Jareth!" she shouted, and she ran towards him; they hugged tightly.

"I told you I would be back." He smiled.

Sarah hit him playfully on the shoulder. "It's been almost two months you jerk!"

"Well now we can be together forever." He said.

"It's only forever," Sarah reminded him, "not long at all."

Jareth laughed, "You will forever reference our first time together won't you?"

"Forever." She smiled, kissing him.

She pulled away, "What did you have to do, anyway?"

They walked over to the ledge and looked out over the water.

"I had to figure out how my kingdom was going to be run in my absence." He said.

"You gave up your kingdom?"

"Well not entirely. I can still manage it from time to time if I want, and if I do go back for a visit I will still be treated like royalty, of course. But for now the creatures are going to take care of themselves, they basically do."

Sarah smiled, "Are you sure you won't go back to the kingdom being a total mess?"

Jareth waved his hand and a crystal ball appeared, "I'm sure. I may live in this world now but I didn't give up all of my powers." He winked.

"You live here now?"

"Of course, how else are we supposed to be together? Long-distant relationships are difficult when it's two different realms."

Sarah smiled wide, but then asked, "What about Warrick and everyone?"

"Oh, they'll be fine. I've even set up a way for you to connect with them, well, by them I don't exactly mean Warrick." Jareth chuckled. "But I guess you could talk to him too."

"Heh, thanks. I'm sure most of my attention will be towards Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus."

"And not me?" he teased.

"Eh no not really." She teased back.

"I do have to say though, that I hate these clothes. I can't seem to find any pants as tight as my old ones."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I think that's a good thing."

"I'm still shaking glitter out of my hair, too."

Sarah laughed.

Jareth straightened his face, "I'm serious, see?" he shook his head and sure enough specks of glittery dust fell out.

"Oh my God." Sarah groaned. "What did I get stuck with?"

"Get used to it, darling." Jareth kissed her again and they embraced.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private." Sarah suggested. "I think people are staring."

They looped arms and walked from the bridge, heading off into the London afternoon.

After a night of dinner and dancing, they returned to Jareth's flat, which was only two blocks away from Sarah's. It was already filled with furniture, and lights were strung across the large windows.

The two stayed up talking about everything they could think of. When sunrise arrived the room filled with light, and Jareth got up and reached his hand down to Sarah, singing to her gently.

Sarah smiled, warmth filled her heart, a love that she had never felt before surged through her, and she felt as though she would never have to wish for happiness again.

**_"I'll paint you mornings of gold…"_**

**__-FIN-**


End file.
